Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-26037005-20160606171952
Hey there! Sure, I'll let you know if I ever get another Tales game from the series :) Oh, I never thought of that. Yea, it could've been pharo, but then, how would she know people would be there if it was a thousand years old? I don't think I'll ever know the answer to that...But perhaps yea you're right, that it was because of pharo. I'll just go with that theory XD I personally never needed Estelle too much because I kept buying Hp items and revival items. I tried using Karol on several occasions, but he always seems to be one level behind everyone else in my party, not sure why. I don't think I need Estelle from Alexi anyway since I know Flynn will apparently join me for one battle and like I said, I used the items to heal more than the artes (the artes will always confuse me XD) I do really wish to know what character Flynn would've been like if he joined me...by the way, do you know how much the story changes with Flynn joining you (on playstation) since he always kinda just popped up for a few moments and then went off with the imperial knights. I would much prefer Flynn on my team, personally, so I could know him better as a character and because I think that one of the knights with him was kind of annoying (the girl one) since she kept complaining about what Yuri did, although I was thinking 'Didn't Alexi kind of let me off the hook from Yuri's crimes?' and that's probably the only thing that bothered me about that knight XD Oh gosh I was annoyed too with Belius dying because of Estelle. Had to wait for a full moon, met the creature and then the entelexia died on me?? And they were like really important to the game (like Ba'ul) so that bothered me. I wouldn't have minded so much if Belius died by a another cause. Though I guess the point of it was to say that Estelle's healing wasn't perfect. (But even then she had to go around, acting she was flawed with healing although she healed a dying tree quite well -_-) ---- Hm, well I wouldn't mind too much on the game depending on story, since I've quite enjoyed Tales of Vesperia and I like how there's not a huge need for understanding all the details. I would prefer to play an easier system of battle for the tales series until I get used to it. So...I guess I would play Graces. Oh so TOZ is just like upgrading and forging...maybe I'll look at some gameplay to get some of an idea about it. I wish the battle system was just easier because I really love the story with TOV but it was just the gamepay that bothered me when I started (the two knights that were after me I kept loosing two, although I know they were like 'cliche bad guys' XD)